heroesandvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saddam Hussein (South Park)
Saddam Hussein is one of the main antagonists of the adult animated sitcom South Park. and the main antagonist of the 1999 film, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. He is the former dictator and president of Iraq as well as the gay lover of Satan. However this relationship came to an end after Saddam's continual abuse finally lead to Satan killing him. He was voiced by series co-creator, who also voices other characters in the series, including Father Maxi. Biography Ironically Saddam was portrayed as the more malevolent of the duo and was often cruel to Satan, he also had an extreme hatred of Canada - wishing to take it over on several occassions. Saddam spoke in a very unusual manner that was designed for comedy and was prone to saying things like "hey guys! relax!" - save for the name the South Park Saddam had very little in common with his real world counterpart but had a real picture of Saddam's face used in place of the usual cartoon features given to South Park residents. Ironically despite dating Satan Saddam Hussein has been depicted more or less constantly as more malevolent than the usually anti-heroic Satan, in fact Hussein is arguably one of the few characters in South Park that is almost universally hated and reviled (even Satan disliked Hussein, staying in the relationship with him due to his attraction towards the "bad boy" stereotype). Saddam's evil was shown from his first official appearance in the series right up to his seeming demise, when disguised as the Prime Minister of Canada (a spoof of the Wizard from the Wizard Of Oz) one of his first acts was to murder Kenny. However despite his malevolence Hussein is also depicted as a manipulative coward who will shy away from true combat unless he has the upper-hand (this is when he often quotes his catchphrase of "hey guys! relax!"). Hussein first made a brief cameo in "Tom's Rhinoplasty" shown as evidence of Ms. Ellen being Saddam's mistress. He first appeared in "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus" in which he kidnapped Celine Dion and tried to take over Canada. Gallery Saddam-southpark.png|Saddam Hussein's first appearance. SaddamsHeavenlyChocolate.png|Saddam's "Chocolate Chip factory". Saddammovie.JPG|Saddam torturing Kenny. South-Park-Saddam-Satan.jpg|Saddam and Satan Saddam_hussein.jpg EveryYearlyCottontail-poster.jpg Saddam.jpg|Saddam singing "I Can Change" XoEKZOX.png|Saddam's defeat Trivia *Outside of Eric Cartman, Saddam is one of the main antagonists of the series, alongside Satan, Tom Cruise, Rob Reiner and Cthulhu. *It is rumored by some U.S. soldiers that the real-life Saddam was shown the show's film adaptation South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, which features him an antagonist, as a form of torture while on trial for his crimes. **Iraq banned the film under the regime of Saddam for depicting him in a comedic light. Navigation Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Jingoist Category:Torturer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Rapists Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Cheater Category:Revived Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Damned Souls Category:Parody/Homage Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Fictionalized Category:Faux Affably Evil